yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Storage Rooms
StorageRoom.png|Original storage room. Storageroom.png|Kidnapping storage room. January3rd2016CheeseAndMouseHole.png|The storage room with the cheese. January 3rd, 2016. There are six storage rooms across Akademi High, some of which have unique purposes. First Appearance There was only one storage room that was located in the third room to the left in the gym. It was well furnished, but with many props the protagonist could go through. It was later removed in the November 15th, 2015 Update. Second Appearance The second appearance for the storage rooms is a small room with no windows. The floor is bright yellow with grey trimming on the sides. Most rooms are completely blank save for a few exceptions. On the northwestern side of the first floor there is the storage room which contains a black musical case. In the future, Yandere-chan will need to get a Panty Shot Favor from Info-chan for the case to be in the room, rather than it automatically being there by default.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=423 On the northeastern side of the first floor there is the storage room which contains a single piece of cheese on a plate next to a mouse hole. Unlike most other rooms inside the school, there are no external labels to signify the room the player is standing in. Use Most of the storage rooms currently hold no real purpose. The rooms cannot be used to hide bodies as the protagonist cannot lock the doors.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666177174785818624 In the future, Cowards may lock themselves into these rooms when spotting murder. In order to kill them, the player would have to pick a lock or break down the door. The northwestern storage room on the first floor can be used for kidnapping. The player must go through all the necessary steps before coming into this room to tranquilize someone. The player cannot leave the room or pick up the tranquilized student until they are put inside the musical case. The northeastern storage room on the first floor can be used to view an Undertale Easter Egg by examining the cheese. Some text will appear on the HUD saying, "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...It fills you with determination." After checking the cheese, if the player walks into the Occult Club, the skull on the altar will reveal a glowing blue eye. Trivia *The northeastern storage room on the first floor is a reference to the popular game [http://undertale.com Undertale]. It is referencing Undertale when the player saves the game after feeling determined by something. **The blue eye from the skull of the Occult Club is another reference to Undertale where a character named Sans has a glowing blue eye. *The player cannot dismember a tranquilized student in this room as of the February 17th, 2016 Update. If the player tried to dismember a tranquilized body in the update prior, the game would spawn infinite bald heads that would fill up the room and crash the game. Category:Places Category:Kidnapping Category:Eliminating students Category:Akademi High Category:Easter Eggs Category:First Floor Category:Second Floor Category:Third Floor